Valar Morghulis (Episode)
"Valar morghulis" ist die zehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 3. Juni 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 26. Juli 2012 auf Sky. "Valar morghulis" heißt übersetzt: Jeder Mann muss sterben Inhalt Die Schlacht von Schwarzwasser ist geschlagen: Stannis Baratheons Angriff wurde zurückgeworfen. Der junge König Joffrey belohnt die neuen Kriegshelden und hat Tyrion Lennister entmachtet. Lord Tywin wird statt seiner Hand des Königs. Loras Tyrell drängt auf eine noch engere Verbindung der Familien. Stannis Baratheon hadert derweil mit seiner Niederlage. Und erfährt, dass der Krieg um die eiserne Krone von Westeros noch lange nicht zu Ende ist. Im Norden erreicht das Reich eine neue Bedrohung. : Text: Sky Handlung Tyrion erwacht nach der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser in einem ihm fremden Raum mit einem Verband ums Gesicht. Vor ihm steht Maester Pycelle, doch Tyrion ruft zuerst nach seinem Knappen Podrick, der auf seinen Befehl hin losläuft, um Varys und Bronn zu suchen. Pycelle berichtet indessen Tyrion von dem großartigen Sieg, den Königsmund gegen Stannis Baratheons Armee errungen hat - was sie ganz allein Tywin Lennister zu verdanken haben, so stellt es Pycelle dar, nicht ohne einen gewissen Hohn, da er weiß, dass Tyrion für seine Leistung in der Schlacht keinerlei Anerkennung bekommen wird. Er teilt ihm darüber hinaus mit, dass der schäbige Raum, in dem er sich befindet, fortan seine Unterkunft ist; die Gemächer der Hand des Königs sowie das Amt selbst wurden von Tywin übernommen. Im Thronsaal der Roten Festung hat sich der Hofstaat versammelt; König Joffrey zeichnet seinen Großvater Tywin als Retter der Stadt aus und ernennt ihn nun auch offiziell zur "Hand". Darüber hinaus verleiht er Petyr Baelish das Reichslehen Harrenhal, um ihm für die diplomatischen Vermittlungen zu danken, die ihnen in der Schlacht die Rettung durch die Tyrells eingebracht hat. Schließlich tritt Loras Tyrell vor und soll selbst eine Belohnung für die seinen aussuchen. Er erklärt, dass seine Schwester Margaery nur sehr kurz mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet war und darum nicht entjungfert wurde, ehe sie verwitwete. Darum bittet er, dass Joffrey Margaery heiraten möge. Dieser wendet ein, dass er nach wie vor mit Sansa Stark ist, doch der Kleine Rat überzeugt ihn davon, Sansa als Tochter eines "Verräters" aufzugeben und stattdessen Margaery zu ehelichen. Sansa gibt sich bedrückt, doch kaum hat sie sich abgewendet und von den anderen entfernt, strahlt sie vor Freude über die abgesagte Hochzeit. Allerdings ist ihr Glück nur von kurzer Dauer; Petyr Baelish erinnert sie daran, dass Joffrey sie dennoch am Hof behalten wird und sie auch weiterhin misshandeln könnte. Ros überschminkt die Blessuren, die sie vom Zusammentreffen mit Joffrey zurückbehalten hat, als ein Mann im Kapuzenmantel sie besucht - es ist Varys. Ros hält ihn für einen ihrer Kunden und flirtet mit ihm; erst als sie ihm zwischen die Beine greift, bemerkt sie, dass sie es mit einem Eunuchen zu tun hat. Varys bietet ihr an, in seine Dienste zu treten und ihr Informationen über Kleinfinger zukommen zu lassen, doch Ros zögert, da sie Kleinfinger fürchtet. Varys bestätigt, das sei sehr klug, da Kleinfinger ein gefährlicher Mann ist. Dennoch soll Ros über das Angebot nachdenken. Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth haben inzwischen den Trident verlassen und sind nun zu Fuß unterwegs; Jaime hat sich darauf verlegt, Brienne zu provozieren. Diese reagiert allerdings kaum, da sie etwas anderes entdeckt hat: Drei junge Frauen, die man direkt über dem Weg gehenkt hat. Ein Schild weist darauf hin, dass die drei sich mit Lennister-Soldaten abgegeben haben und darum von Nordmännern getötet wurden. Brienne will sie, gegen Jaimes dringliche Proteste, begraben, als drei Nordmänner ihnen über den Weg laufen und sie fragen, wer sie sind. Sie machen sich ausgiebig über Brienne lustig, als sie feststellen, dass sie eine Frau ist, nehmen ihr aber die Geschichte zunächst ab, dass Jaime ein einfacher Dieb sei. Dann allerdings erkennt einer der Soldaten ihn als Jaime Lennister und es kommt zum Kampf. Zu Jaimes Erstaunen ist Brienne den Soldaten haushoch überlegen und tötet sie alle drei. Als er meint, dass diese Leute für Haus Stark kämpften und damit eigentlich ihre Verbündeten waren, beharrt Brienne darauf, dass sie nicht Haus Stark dient, sondern ausschließlich Lady Catelyn. Catelyn spricht im Kriegslager mit ihrem Sohn; sie drängt ihn, sich von Talisa Maegyr abzuwenden, da er mit einer Tochter des Hauses Frey verlobt ist. Robb allerdings beharrt darauf, dass er Talisa liebt. Daher erinnert Catelyn ihn daran, dass sein Vater stets auf seiner Ehre und Ehrlichkeit bestanden hat. Sie findet sein Vorhaben leichtsinnig, was Robb wütend macht, denn seiner Meinung nach hat Catelyn kein Recht, jemanden leichtsinnig zu nennen, nachdem sie Jaime hat laufen lassen. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Die Handlung in Qarth weicht an mehreren Stellen von der Buchhandlung ab. Im Buch ist Xaro Xhoan Daxos nicht König von Qarth und auf Daenerys warten dort drei Schiffe des Magisters Mopatis, um sie nach Pentos zu bringen. *Daenerys hat im Haus der Unsterblichen wesentlich mehr Visionen, die sowohl ihre Vergangenheit als auch ihre Zukunft betreffen und sie vor mehreren künftigen Geschehnissen warnen; auch begegnet sie dort nicht nur Pyat Pree, sondern auch den "Unsterblichen", die schließlich von ihrem Drachen vernichtet werden. *Im Buch wird Theon nicht von seinen eigenen Männern betrogen, sondern von Reek, der sich als unehelicher Sohn Lord Roose Boltons entpuppt und der in Winterfell Feuer legen lässt. *In den Büchern heiratet Robb nicht Talisa, sondern die Adlige Jeyne Westerling. *Margaery Tyrell war nicht in Königsmund zugegen, als man sie Joffrey zur Frau anbietet, um die Häuser Lennister und Tyrell zu vereinen. en:Valar_Morghulis ru:Валар Моргулис Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2